Secrets
by clmeinscher
Summary: What happens when Tony finds out Ziva's secret. How will he react when he finds out that It will keep happening. How will Tony make her realize that she doesnt have to do it alone anymore that he is there with her.
1. Chapter 1

Well i am back i graduate in two weeks but school ends this friday. I will finish my other stories as soon as school is done. So just give me a week or two and they will all be updated every week or two. I have started this story and i really hope y'all like it. This is just a preview of the story but let me know if y'all like it and if y'all do i will continue it if not ill scrape it.

It had been 11 months since siva has returned to NCIS. She had just gotten of of work and had started on dinner thinking about her day. Tony seemed to looked troubled today it took everything in her to not walk over to his desk and kiss his frown off. But there are things that have changed since the last time Tony and Ziva had slept together. 30 months since the night that changed her life. Nobody knew about her secret except Gibbs.

Speaking of Gibbs, Ziva could hear the Dead bolt unlock. Once the door opened Ziva could hear giggles ring out through the houses. "Mama!" Levi yelled out running towards the stairs. "Levi I am in the kitchen." Five seconds later he crashed into his mothers legs talking a mile a minute. "Mama Bapa took me to the store to get a prize! I gots lots of them straws in bunches of colors!" Ziva smiles and picked Levi up. " I bet you that they are very pretty sweetie. Did you tell Bapa thank you for buying you the gift?" LEvi nodded his head, "Mama what's daddy's favoriate color?" The little boy asked Ziva. at this moment Gibbs walked in to the kitchen. "Blue lil man." Levi thought for a minute looking exactly like his father. "Will you give him one for me tomorrow mama? I know he don't know me but he can still leave it on his desk. like you do with the rocks and flowers i give you." Ziva nodded, "Yes, Levi i will give them to him monday at work. Now go wash up for dinner." She set him down and watched as he ran to the bathroom


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Ziva's phone went off groaning she rolled over and picked it up. "Shalom?" A deep voice spoke over the phone. "Zee-vah! I'm out side come open the door." Ziva hung up getting out of bed. When she opened the door all she had one was one of Tony's old OSU T-shirts.

A smirk appeared on his face as he stepped through the door closing and locking it behind him. He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her softly. Ziva kissed him back then pulled away. "Why are you here Tony?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't want to be without you. I want what we had back I love you Ziva." Smiling up at him she took his hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom losing clothes on the way.

The next morning Levi woke up and ran to his moms room. He didn't even notice Tony laying on the other side as he curled up against his mothers chest. As soon as Ziva wrapped an arm around her son Levi was fast asleep against Ziva.

Around 10 that morning Tony woke up feeling cold he looked over to see Ziva was gone. So he climbed out of bed and pulled on a T-shirt and some sweat pants he had left there a while back. Once dressed he walked down stairs to the kitchen to find Ziva sitting on the bar stool reading. Tony walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her kissing her neck. "Good morning sweet checks." Ziva smiled leaning back against him. "Almost 3 years since I've been able to do this." She turned on the stool to look up at him. "I know Tony. It is I who am sorry. I..." Levi ran in wearing his dipper. "Mama! My fan broke." He pouted not even noticing Tony standing there. "What happened to make the fan break?" Levi looked away sheepishly. "I was just trying to reload my gun Ima I had it on safety but it still went off. Then it went into the fan!" He exclaimed wildly with his hands. "Alright Le..." Levi cover his mothers mouth stopping her mid sentence. His big green eyes locked on his fathers he looked at his mom then back to his dad. He leaned over to Ziva's ear and whispered. "Ima that's daddy?!" Ziva nodded. "Tony this is Le..."

Levi covered his mothers mouth again. "Hello Anthony DiNozzo Jr. My name is Levi Ima and Bapa won't tell me my real first name yet so they call me Levi." Ziva smirked at tony when tony reached out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you buddy. Call me Tony." Levi shook his head. "I am not allowed to call you by your name." Ziva set him down. "Go play." He took off to his room as Ziva looked up at Tony. She couldn't tell what he was thinking about. Tony had a million thoughts running through his head one falling out before he could stop it. "How old is he?" Ziva could hear the anger is his voice. "He is 2 and a half." Tony nodded walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony nodded and walked off to Levi's room he knocked on the door and walked in shutting it behind him. Levi looked up from playing with his toys. "Did Ima tell you?" Tony nodded and sat next to him Levi it up and sat in his dads lap looking up to him. "I know you don't have long relationships or wanted kids, but I really fun to play with. Bapa tells me all the time."

Tony smiled softly noticing his son is a spitting image of him as a kid. Levi spoke up again. "Will you play with me?" Tony nodded and watched as Levi ran to get his toys. Tony moved to sit on the floor when Levi came back he sat right next to Tony. Levi looked up at Tony with big doe eyes. "Can I call you daddy like I call Ima mama?" Tony smiled at Levi replying. "I don't mind. If you don't mind me being your dad." Levi jumped up hugging Tony. "You have always been my daddy. Mama would always come home and tell me all about your day and what you all did." Tony realized Levi kept talking about this Bapa. "Le? Who is Bapa?" Levi looked at his dad as if he was stupid which made Tony smile. "Bapa is Ziva's daddy."

I'm so sorry this chapter is short but the next one will defiantly will be longer. I just wanted to give y'all something.  
Review and let me know what y'all think so far. I still don't know if I'm continuing this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that afternoon Ziva walked into Levi's room finding Tony and Levi playing super Mario kart on the Wii. "Hey boys, dinner is ready." Tony looked up at ziva. "I have to go." Ziva nodded following Tony to the front door. Ziva grabbed Tonys hand before he could leave. "I am sorry Tony i will do anything to make this up to you." Tony nodded kissing her cheek walking away.

Ziva closed the door walking back into her house. "Mama! I'm hungry!" Levi yelled from the kitchen. Ziva smiled and walked into the room and grabbed his plate off the counter giving it to him. "Baby do you want milk or juice?" She asked getting a cup out for him. "Milk please Ima!" They sat down and enjoyed dinner together and talked about there day.

Later that night after Ziva put Levi to sleep she sat in her bed. She understood why Tony was mad but she missed him. She knew she shouldn't have ran. But that's all she know how to do.

At 2 A.M. Ziva was brought put of her sleep by her phone. She opened her texts and all it said was "Open the door." So she climbed out of bed and walked to the living room and opened the front door. Tony stood there with his hands in his pockets.

A tear slide down his cheek as he stepped inside shutting the door behind him. "Tony what's wrong?" Tony pulled her into a hug relaxing when she finally wrapped her arms around him tight. "I'm hurt that you ran but I can't be away from you anymore." Ziva hugged him tight. "I will never run from you again Tony." Tony led her to her room stripping down to his boxers climbing into bed with her. He pulled her close kissing her softly.

Please review and let me know what y'all want to see. I'm so stuck on all of my stories. I'm so sorry this is so short.


End file.
